The present invention relates to a height-adjustable support for semi-trailers or the like.
Such supports are arranged in pairs in the front region of semi-trailers and in fast gear they can be brought into the support or transport position and, if necessary, for low-gear operation they can be used to lift a partial mass of the semi-trailer. In so doing, during the fast-gear operation, the fast-gear gearwheel coupled to the crank drive drives a pinion which is seated in an unrotatable manner on an overlying transmission output shaft. As in the low-gear operation, force is transmitted to a crown wheel via a bevel pinion which also is seated on the output shaft of the transmission in order to drive the spindle drive. From WO 2008/019973 a support for semi-trailers is known in which, for the transmission of power, after each gearwheel stage of the change-over transmission a separate transmission stage with bevel gear toothing is provided, which makes possible an increased fast gear. In this support, with respect to height, the crank drive is arranged above the transmission output journal. Therefore, for semi-trailers with a particularly low-lying frame, the mounting facilities are restricted in the case of such a support.